deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Cullen vs Abraham Lincoln
ALvsEc.jpg|CowHeadGod Edward Cullen Abraham Lincoln Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Edward Cullen vs Abraham Lincoln.png|Yapmaci1234 Edward Cullen vs Abraham Lincoln is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Intro Necro: Vampires and Humans have always been at odds. However, what happens when there is a human that is strong enough to fight back against the might of the Vampire? Mercer: Well, we are about to find out. Edward Cullen, the telepathic vampire. Necro: And Abraham Lincoln, the vampire slayer. Mercer: He’s Necro and I’m Mercer. Necro: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Edward Cullen Sprints into DEATH BATTLE! Necro: Born in 1901,Edward Cullen lived a pretty uneventful life, that is until he turned seventeen, when he contracted the Spanish influenza and it would have killed him if not for the helping hand a blonde vampire by the name of Carlise Cullen. Mercer: How did he help him you might ask? By turning him into a Vampire. Confused by his new life and his new powers Edward decided to become somewhat of a vigilante, killing and drink criminals, killers and others just like them. Necro: Speaking of Edwards Abilitys, what’re they exactly? Mercer: For an edgy pretty boy Edward brings a lot to the table. Necro: First off, Edward has telepathy that allows him to read anyone’s mind. That is,except for Bella Swan. More on that later. Edward has super strength, to the point of being able to lift large boulders,tear up tree roots, and deflect a speeding van with ease. Mercer: Duribility wise Ed can tank multiple hits from the likes of James, who can shatter Wall sized ballroom mirrors with ease. Edward can also tank intense mental torture from Jane. And because he is a vampire, his skin is said to be harder than granite. Necro: Now for Cullen’s main thing, his speed. Edward is fast enough to be a blur to human eyes, and he can react to other vampires which are similar to him. But now for Edwards best speed feat. In a game of baseball played by the Cullens a vampire named Emmet hit the base ball and Edward had to catch it. Based on how far the ball went in the short space of time that it was in the air, Emmet must have hit the ball at well over 640 miles per hour. And Ed caught said ball and ran back in about 34.3 seconds, meaning he would have had to have run at about 800 Miles per hour. Mercer: But Edward is not perfect. He has rather poor physical strength in his series when compared to the likes of Emmet and Felix, who are supposed to be some of the strongest vampires around. Physically, at least. He is also somewhat of an idiot, as he jumps to conclusions without knowing much of what is going on, and Edward rarely fights in a one on one match, preferring to have backup. Macabre: Hello, is this Necromercer’s recording studio? Necro: Yeah. Mercer: Who the hell are you? Macabre: The new intern. Necro: Cool. Let Mercer and I finish off this Bio and you can then help on the next one, okay? Mercer: What he said. Question. When and why did we hire an intern? Necro: This morning. You got drunk and complained about all the work you have to do, so rather than keep listening to your bitching, I hired help, and here she is. Mercer: I do not bitch. It was professional complaint. Also, thank you. Necro: You shot me. How is that professional on any level? Also, you're welcome. Macabre: Well then....I'm just gonna go over here... (Sits down in a metal folding chair and pulls out a note book and begins taking notes) Mercer: Sounds good. Necro: Well, overall Edward Cullen is a skilled fighter and is not a vampire to mess with. Edward Cullen: And so the Lion fell in love with the lamb... Abraham Lincoln Slays DEATH BATTLE! Necro: Abraham Lincoln was the 16th president of the United States of America, and-''' '''Mercer: It's not that Abraham Lincoln Macbe: (Looks up from her notes) wait, you mean there's two of them? Necro: Well, yes and no. This one is fictional, and he kills vampires. Mercer: Oh. That's neat. So, who has the backstory for this guy? Macbe: I do! At a young age, Abraham witnessed the death of his mother at the hands of a vampire. So, he went to kill it, and that went rather poorly. Just as Abe was about to die, another vampire named Henry Sturges showed up and killed the vampire who killed Abraham's mom. Necro: Hey, Can I see those notes? Thanks. Let's see...let's digitize that and....upload it and...all right guys, now it's online! Now all of us can read them, and keep this strange speaking rotation going.' Set Fight Verdict Next Time Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Axe Vs Fists Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Knife vs Fist Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Book' themed Death Battles Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles